


Пустой дом

by vera_ist_44



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_ist_44/pseuds/vera_ist_44
Summary: Вначале покупка андроида казалась хорошей идеей: теперь было кому заниматься с ребенком у работающих и занятых родителей. Но потом все как-то резко покатилось под откос. И Аллен не знал как реагировать на то, что у него дома теперь обитал не удобный и полезный ИИ, а полноценная личность.





	1. Пустой дом

**Author's Note:**

> My illustration to this fanfic: https://vera-ist-44.tumblr.com/post/186250358440/illustration-to-the  
> Не удержалась х)

Когда Клэр купила к ним домой андроида, это действительно казалось хорошей идеей. У Аллена работа может подкинуть и внеурочные, и срочный вызов посреди ночи и дополнительную смену — да что угодно. Клэр только смеялась, что знала за кого выходила замуж, если что-то из их планов откладывалось или переносилось. 

У Клэр и у самой так бывает.

Клэр — адвокат, и они очень редко обсуждают работу дома, слишком скользкая тема. Иногда они оказываются по разные стороны баррикад, но в этом всегда было что-то особенное, острое и возбуждающее. У них есть договорённость, лучше остаться на работе подольше и решить всё там, чем тащить дела домой. Они оба профессионалы и умеют хранить тайны, так что оказалось, что так жить вместе не так уж и сложно, хотя Клэр и старается не брать сильно пересекающиеся дела, и Аллен это ценит. 

У них есть сын, и это главная причина появления андроида у них дома. Ему шесть, но им уже можно гордиться, он умный, любопытный, ловкий и очень добрый, и Аллен не всегда может донести до своего мелкого то, как сильно его любит. Клэр говорит, что если б не работа, её муж бы точно сутками не отходил от ребёнка, обучая его всему. А сам он думает, что был бы совсем не против не пропустить ни одного этапа взросления Джека. А ещё о том, что желал бы сыну учёбы в каком-нибудь престижном колледже, а потом университете и почему-то не сильно хотел бы, чтобы тот шёл по его стопам.

Когда Клэр была беременна, Аллен мечтал о военной карьере для сына, а та лишь отмахивалась и говорила о том, что если бы все желания родителей относительно их детей сбывались, то она бы сейчас работала в семейной кондитерской, но её мнение с их не совпало. Так что будущему отцу лучше не строить глобальных планов на чужую жизнь, иначе есть шанс разочароваться. А со временем Аллен и сам понял, что ни к чему его ребёнку всё то, через что прошёл он сам. Да, обороняться отец его научит, за себя постоять, стрелять и рукопашному, а вот нужна ли парню военная служба — Аллен уже не был так сильно уверен. В конце концов, то что Джек вырастет самостоятельным, и сможет сам принять решение о своё будущем, Аллен не сомневался ни разу.

— Последняя модель, — улыбаясь представила андроида Клэр. — Красавчик, да?

— А почему не женский молд? — удивился Аллен рассматривая андроида.

— Чтоб я от ревности сошла с ума? Спасибо, нет, — Клэр рассмеялась. 

— Значит, девушку нельзя потому что ты будешь ревновать, — удивлённо приподнял бровь Аллен, — и поэтому ты покупаешь этого красавчика? 

— Из нас двоих разрушительным качеством ревновать к каждому столбу обладаю только я, — пожала плечами Клэр. — А ещё я подумала, что Джеку будет приятнее общаться не с няней, а с таким почти старшим братом.

— Ладно, я понял, — признал поражение Аллен. — Взрословат он для «старшего брата», но в этом есть своя логика.

— На самом деле меня в магазине уговорили, — через некоторое время призналась Клэр. — Продавец был слишком убедителен! Так расписывал достоинства этой версии, что я не смогла устоять, а ещё сказал, что для лучшей адаптации к андроиду, Джеку надо самому предоставить выбор имени. Вроде как это их сблизит.

Аллен согласился с аргументами, так у них дома появился Оливер. 

Милый, улыбчивый андроид с пустыми кукольными глазами, как-то слишком легко вклинился в их семейную жизнь. Джек его обожал, таскал везде с собой, играл и делился какими-то своими детскими секретами. И хвастался перед родителями, чему научился у андроида. Сам Оливер всегда чуть отступал в сторону и немного склонял голову, не мешая общению ребёнка с родителями. С его появлением стало легче и как-то спокойнее. Гиперактивный Джек всегда под присмотром, не скучает, каждую минуту получает полезную информацию и учится чему-то. Андроид был ему и другом, и учителем. Вначале, увидев их общение, Аллен думал, что будет ревновать, но дроид всегда исчезал из поля зрения, если был ненужен и появлялся по первому же желанию хозяев.

А потом произошёл странный вечер, скорее ночь, когда Аллен, поздно вернувшись, старался как можно тише попасть домой, чтобы никого не разбудить, и встретил Оливера. Андроид улыбнулся ему и было в этом что-то слишком живое. Он, тихо сказав, что все спят, помог Аллену раздеться. Его жесты сквозили каким-то теплом и уютом, и были настолько естественными, а сам Оливер так непринужденно рассказывал о событиях дня Джека, что Аллен замер, пораженно присматриваясь к нему.

— Что-то случилось? — удивился андроид, и улыбка его стала неловкой.

Аллен моргнул пару раз, прогоняя наваждение.

— Нет, просто устал, — отмахнулся человек, пытаясь понять, что именно его смущает в происходящем.

— Могу разогреть ужин, — осторожно, словно разговаривая с кем-то сильно расстроенным или обозленным, предложил андроид.

— Да, давай, — согласился Аллен, напоминая себе, что передним лишь ИИ в пластиковой оболочке, за который все решения принимают программы и алгоритмы, а совсем не живое существо.

В ту ночь человек почти два часа просидел слушая рассказы андроида о своём сыне, о его достижениях, о том как тот провёл этот день, и предыдущий, и день до. Оливер рассказывал взахлёб, как тот, кто очень долго молчал, но очень хотел говорить, просто возможности не было, и теперь, найдя слушателя, не скупился на подробности того, что человек уже знал, делая истории более объёмными. А Аллена не покидало чувство, что он говорит с кем-то очень знакомым, и что не получается у него воспринимать андроидов исключительно как ИИ и домашних помощников. Поэтому, ещё на самом первом этапе обсуждения покупки, и был против. Он и тогда считал, что это будет сродни незнакомому человеку сидящему дома с твоим ребёнком и живущим рядом круглые сутки. Когда Аллен увидел пустые глаза и искусственную улыбку — чувство инородности отрезвило и успокоило. Теперь же человек не знал что ему делать дальше и как воспринимать всю ситуацию, потому что уже вроде бы привык, и Оливер не казался незнакомым, но в то же время уже совсем не выглядел как рядовой андроид.

Аллен понял, что запутался, но Клэр не видела того, что видел он и отзывалась об Оливере исключительно как об удобной и практичной вещи, а Джека всё устраивало, ему нравилась его игрушка. И только Аллену всё сложнее было воспринимать Оливера как удобный функционал, но он доверял интуиции жены, и если её всё устраивало, то, вероятно, и ему беспокоиться не о чем.

А потом случился девиант, захвативший девочку и пытавшийся сбросить её с крыши. И другой андроид, хладнокровно расстрелявший первого практически в упор. Аллен на той операции, впервые за всё время что был капитаном, потерял своего человека. Теперь он отлично понимал тех, кто считал андроидов угрозой, только не из-за сокращения рабочих мест, а потому что они — интеллект, пусть и искусственный. 

В тот вечер он внимательно следил за игрой Оливера с Джеком. Клэр была в командировке и Аллен думал, как ему поступить. Единственным логичным решением было сдать андроида в утиль, но сын к нему привязался и точно бы очень сильно плакал, потеряв хорошего друга, а Клэр, да и он сам, всё равно не смогли бы уделять должного внимания ребёнку, а нанимать няню... Проблема была в том, что по своей работе Аллен встречался не только с единственным сумасшедшим андроидом, но и с десятками, а то и сотнями, сумасшедших людей. И менять Оливера на кого-то другого из костей и мяса, Аллен не спешил. Он вообще плохо переносил посторонних людей в своём доме. Не придя ни к какому конкретному решению, он также вспомнил о том что из-за прямого запрета от руководства даже не может рассказать о том случае с девиантом Клэр. Киберлайф умеет заставить молчать, а Аллен пока не был готов терять работу ради распространения пугающих историй.

Он дождался, когда Оливер уложил Джека спать и кивнул вышедшему из детской спальни андроиду, чтобы следовал за ним. До заднего двора они дошли не сказав и слова друг другу. Спиной Аллен чувствовал андроида, а пояс оттягивал пистолет.

— Я не разбираюсь в вас, андроидах, но... — человек достал оружие и наставил его на чуть отступившего Оливера. — Если с кем-нибудь из моей семьи что-нибудь случится по твоей вине, я тебя уничтожу.

Андроид, изумлённо и немного испугано смотря ему в глаза, медленно кивнул, а потом произнёс:

— Жизнь любого члена вашей семьи для меня находится в приоритете. Вы можете не беспокоиться об этом. Уверяю, ни я сам, ни кто-то другой не навредит им. Я не позволю этому произойти.

Андроид сделал шаг вперёд, смотря на Аллена во все глаза. И почему-то улыбнулся, а диод его впервые за всё время с момента покупки мелькнул желтым. Аллен глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, понимая, что не выходит у него воспринимать андроидов как просто полезный в хозяйстве инструмент. Он кивнул и убрал пистолет.

— Тогда, сделай так, чтобы я ни на мгновение не пожалел о принятом решении.

— Не сомневайтесь, так и будет. 

Дальше стало совсем странно, андроид стал словно тянуться к Аллену, первым встречал после работы, готовил блюда, которые Аллен любил, но даже не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь упоминал об этом. И смотрел, с каким-то странным восторгом, отводя глаза, если на него посмотреть прямо, а на виске теперь слишком часто появлялся жёлтый отсвет, короткими проблесками и только наедине с хозяином дома... 

Сначала подобное поведение Оливера вызывало раздражение, а потом неожиданно проснулась похоть. Аллен сам не ожидал подобного, но мягкость и покорность андроида будила что-то дикое, животное и собственническое, тёмное в самых глубоких закоулках души. И работало это странно, ни при Клэр, ни при Джеке ничего подобного не происходило. Оливер всегда старался удалиться и не привлекать к себе внимания. При остальных членах семьи он был похож на куклу, и вёл себя как любой стандартный домашний андроид. Не было ничего того, что проявлялось в нём, когда они оставались наедине. Это случалось не так уж и часто, но когда происходило, Аллену казалось, что воздух между ними звенел, от чего-то недосказанного. А андроид сразу начинал смотреть с каким-то странным ожиданием, обожанием и восторгом.

Клэр с Джеком уехали к её родителям в соседний штат, не надолго, но завтра, после смены, Аллен думал отправиться следом, и всё было распланировано, но лучше бы они забрали андроида с собой. Тот как всегда старался окружить хозяина заботой, ничего серьёзного, просто помочь раздеться, заварить крепкий чай и спросить не приготовить ли ванную уставшему человеку. Мелочи, но как-то так получилось, что об Аллене никто никогда особо и не заботился. Он отлично справлялся со своими делами сам и сам заботился о своих близких. Он никак не ожидал, что его это будет так цеплять. АР, склонив голову, ждал дальнейших указаний, когда Аллен положил ему руку на щёку, проверяя какая же на ощупь «кожа» у андроидов. Оливер чуть улыбнулся и опустил глаза в пол. Если это было не соблазнение, то Аллен не знал, чем этот жест мог быть ещё. Но больше всего его поражало то, что его подобное так влекло, чтобы ни делал андроид, к чему бы не стремился — это работало. Аллен сжал свободную руку в кулак, а второй осторожно погладил андроида по щеке, а потом, повинуясь тому самому чувству, что не давало ему игнорировать существование Оливера, относиться к нему как к телефону или планшету, поцеловал. Осторожно просовывая язык глубже, ощущая привкус пластика и чувствуя совершенно гладкий, сухой рот нечеловека. И почему-то это ни капельки не отталкивало. Поцелуй получился недолгим, но осторожным и изучающим, андроид старался подстроиться, но Аллен отстранился раньше, чем тот понял алгоритм действий. Оливер моргнул пару раз и не проронил ни слова, только удивлённо смотрел в ответ. Диод нервно мигал красным, но потом плавно перетек в жёлтый и таким остался.

Человек положил руку на грудь андроида и хлопнул по ней.

— Держись от меня подальше. 

Больше Оливер не попадался на глаза Аллена, если тот был один.

Теперь тёмное шевелилось в груди каждый раз, когда Аллен видел андроида. Когда Клэр рассказывала, как они вместе ходили за покупками, и как хорошо Оливер делает массаж, и что она советует Аллену попробовать. Когда Джек рассказывал о том, что он теперь будет изучать испанский язык и уже даже выучил пару фраз. Ревность шевелилась под рёбрами, и Аллен всё никак не мог понять, кого и к кому он ревнует, но при обоих вариантах он не выглядел бы адекватным человеком. Он стал стараться как можно больше времени проводить с семьёй, и как можно реже пересекаться с андроидом. Потому что тот по-прежнему смотрел на Аллена с каким-то восторженным ожиданием. Потому что его забота чувствовалась, даже без появления перед глазами: когда завтрак ждёт тебя подогретыми блинчиками и горячим кофе — это трудно игнорировать, даже если приготовившего его нет рядом, как и собранный на работу обед. Потому что, андроид — не человек, он беззащитен и с ним можно сделать всё, что угодно, и если не сломать, то никто ничего не узнает. Вседозволенность манила и возбуждала. Аллену совсем не нравилось то, что в нём вообще может существовать такое. 

Клэр шутила, что у них словно опять медовый месяц и была полностью довольна их внезапно распалившейся личной жизнью. Андроид наверняка слышал её шутки, не предназначавшиеся ребёнку, но легко произносимые в обществе домашней техники, даже такой разумной как Оливер.

Аллен уже смирился со своим желанием переспать с андроидом. Он не врал себе, и просто постарался принять то, что он теперь гей и робоёб, пусть и только в своих желаниях. Это нервировало, злило и ломало уже устоявшуюся идеальную жизнь. 

Он даже стал присматриваться к коллегам-мужчинам и пролистал презентацию секс-дроидов из профильных заведений. Он обращал внимание на так часто встречающихся других моделей АР700, но что-то не работало. Никто не вызывал у Аллена такой гаммы эмоций. Ни мужики, ни томные мальчики, ни люди, ни андроиды, ни даже похожие лица. Аллен даже как-то поймал Оливера, взял за челюсть и заставил смотреть в глаза. Тот тут же опустил ресницы, отвёл взгляд, поджал губы, коротко, любопытно поднял глаза, но сразу же потупил их в пол снова. В общем вёл себя скорее как влюблённая школьница, и уж точно не как машина, исполняющая свою функцию. Диод за это время ни разу не окрасился правильным голубым. Аллен хотел его, но заставил себя считать, что это совершенно не важно, он не будет рушить свою семью так просто, своими собственными руками. Ни Клэр, ни Джек не заслужили подобного отношения, поэтому, он принял решение, что некоторые желания не стоит воплощать, даже если, возможно, никто о них и не узнает.

К моменту когда все новости демонстрировали обращение лидера девиантов, Аллен точно знал, что чувствует, и когда Клэр предложила уничтожить Оливера, он отказался. Обосновал тем, что не стоит убивать друга Джека, что это жестоко по отношению к ребёнку. И надавил, что всё это ещё не проверенная информация, и Оливера, если надо будет, Аллен сдаст и сам, а Клэр стоило бы взять их сына и поехать к родителям хотя бы на неделю, пока положение не станет стабильным.

В тот вечер они впервые за долгое время поссорились. Клэр ругалась и говорила, что у неё есть дела и так просто взять и сбежать она не может, что проще сдать Оливера и дело с концом, а Аллен уговаривал её забрать дела домой и делать работу удалённо, что неделя ничего не изменит, что после услышанного по телевизору, лучше перестраховаться. Напомнил ей, что у неё есть ребёнок, и что она может уехать из города, а Аллен — нет. Она тогда впервые обозвала работу Аллена дурным словом, но в тот же вечер купила билеты на утренний самолёт, параллельно разослав сообщения коллегам о том, что она срочно вынуждена уехать. 

Аллен обнял её и говорил, что так лучше, что если всё это ложная тревога — то он только будет рад. Говорил, что не может бросить город в экстренной ситуации, потому что это его работа. Жена кивала, обнимала его в ответ и шептала о том, что всё понимает.

Когда Клэр уехала, а Аллен вернулся домой из аэропорта, андроид встретил его в прихожей и молча потянулся помогать с одеждой. И человек понял, что сколько бы не решался вопрос с зачинщиками борьбы за права андроидов — всё это время он будет один на один с Оливером, который осторожно разматывал шарф, чуть касаясь пальцами шеи, помигивая опасным жёлтым на виске.

Аллен словно во сне протянул руку, а андроид склонил голову и уткнулся в неё лицом, явно провоцируя. Человек получил сообщение о скором взлёте от жены, отправил ей в ответ, что желает приятного полёта и что будет ждать сообщения о приземлении, просил её держать его в курсе всего пути. Он писал всё это одной рукой, вторая же лежала на щеке андроида, который прижимал её к себе обеими руками и ждал, прикрыв глаза, когда человек окончит переписку.

Аллен отложил телефон в сторону и посмотрел на андроида, тот так и стоял, не поднимая головы.

— Просто дай мне, — Аллен провёл большим пальцем по губе андроида, — один раз, и катись дальше, куда хочешь.

Андроид приоткрыл глаза, томно смотря из-под ресниц.

— Конечно.

— Я знаю, что ты девиант, догадываюсь, куда ты пойдешь, но мне всё равно. Прямо сейчас, единственное, что от тебя требуется — и дальше быть таким же покладистым и не бесить меня больше, чем уже есть, — андроид странно реагировал на угрозы, казалось, начни его бить, он бы, несмотря на всю свою девиантность, не стал бы сопротивляться. Аллен не собирался этого проверять. — Лучше бы ты убрался из этого дома, пока я был в аэропорту. У тебя был шанс.

— У меня не полная комплектация. Я могу только ртом, — Оливер языком коснулся пальца Аллена, приоткрывая рот и пропуская глубже, откровенно облизывая. Теперь во рту андроида было влажно и горячо, и Аллену было откровенно наплевать на то, почему всё так изменилось с прошлого раза.

— Я в курсе, что игрушку ребёнку не покупают с хером и прочими атрибутами секс-бота, — Аллен убрал руку от лица андроида и, схватив того за плечи, резко развернув, почти ударил об стену. — Но мне уже всё равно. 

Андроид улыбнулся.

— Мы сделаем это здесь или дойдём до спальни?

У Аллена от этой мимики, живой, ехидной, немного надменной, дыхание остановилось. Он смотрел в эти блядские глаза и верил, что вот эта вот кукла вполне себе живая, не понимая, как этого не замечали другие.

И Аллен сделал то, о чём так мечтал ещё с прошлого момента близости, впился грубым поцелуем в пластиковые губы. Он крепко сжимал плечи не сопротивляющегося андроида и целовал, целовал, целовал. Жадно, с укусами, словно пытаясь сожрать. Андроид отвечал, стараясь подстроиться, смягчить действия человека, но за это получал лишь очередной укус. Оливер медленно водил ладонями по плечам Аллена, словно успокаивая, но тот в ответ грубо и по собственнически ощупывал тело андроида.

— Я никуда не убегу, — спокойно сказал Оливер, пока человек пытался отдышаться. — Всё хорошо, я здесь.

— В спальню, — оборвал его Аллен. — Быстро.

— Как скажите, — улыбнулся андроид и проследовал в указанном направлении. 

Уже в комнате он обернулся на возбуждённого, разгорячённого человека и стал медленно, под внимательным обжигающим взглядом, избавляться от униформы. Глаза Аллена, и без того тёмные, казалось почернели ещё больше. Он подошёл ближе и стал рывками помогать андроиду избавиться от одежды, портя плотную, качественную ткань.

— Она тебе всё равно больше не понадобится, — пояснил он свои действия. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы первый же неравнодушный гражданин сдал тебя в утиль, так?

— Вы дадите мне свою одежду? — тягуче спросил андроид. — Вы так заботливы, хозяин.

Аллен несильно ударил его по губам. Так далеко катиться вниз он пока не собирался.

— Мне не нужны ролевые игры с доминированием, — жёстко пояснил он. — Я просто хочу тебя. 

Андроид понимающе улыбался и красовался под пожирающим его взглядом.

— Тогда вам лучше сесть, у меня по-прежнему рабочий только рот, — и Оливер медленно и призывно облизал языком губы.

Он остался в одних фирменных трусах с логотипом Киберлайф, и по очертаниям было видно, что под ними ничего нет. Аллен смотрел и понимал, что перед ним долбанная кукла, но всё равно хотел её до скрипа зубов, до звона в яйцах, до потеющих ладоней, до полного безумия, которое толкает на измену любимому человеку.

Последняя мысль остановилась в голове, зависла и неожиданно отрезвила.

Аллен словно проснулся от наваждения, он смотрел в глаза Оливеру, и тот, почувствовав резкую смену настроения у человека, удивлённо смотрел в ответ.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил андроид и сделал шаг навстречу, но Аллен отшатнулся от него и указал на дверь.

— Убирайся, — только и сказал человек, но увидев, что слова не произвели на андроида должной реакции, заорал: — Вон!

Андроид вздрогнул, но остался стоять на месте.

— Но вы сильно возбуждены, я могу помочь...

— Подрочу, — огрызнулся человек. — А теперь убирайся из моего дома.

Андроид вздрогнул, опустил голову, но не двинулся с места. Тогда Аллен прошёл к шкафу с одеждой и, порывшись, всучил андроиду штаны, футболку, спортивное худи, даже носки выдал.

— Обувь можешь взять мою, внизу, — Аллен отступил на шаг. — А теперь убирайся. Видеть тебя не хочу.

Андроид потоптался на месте и направился к двери, Аллен же развернулся и сел на кровать, низко опуская голову и запуская пальцы в свои волосы, с силой сжимая их, стараясь привести себя в чувство. Он погрузился в размышления о том, как планомерно катится под откос его жизнь, и не сразу понял, что дверь так и не открылась. Андроид подошёл к человеку и медленно опустился перед ним на колени.

— Аллен? — осторожно позвал он, протягивая ладонь, но опасаясь дотронуться. — Что-то случилось? Я могу помочь?

— Да, — спокойно ответил человек и поднял уставший взгляд, — Исчезни из моей жизни.

Андроид не двинулся с места, ожидая, что его ударят, и всё равно остался рядом. Но ничего не происходило, и тогда он спросил:

— Вы любите свою жену?

Вопрос, как удар поддых, по больному месту, в самое уязвимое. Аллен вздрогнул.

— Да, — произнес он.

— А меня? 

Аллен поднял взгляд на андроида, рассматривая его. Тот выглядел взволнованным, сбитым с толку и как будто напуганным. Лучше бы он так выглядел, когда человек на него пистолет наставлял или когда поцеловал, возможно, тогда они бы не были в такой ситуации сейчас. На чужой страх у Аллена бы точно не встал.

— Тебя я хочу.

— Я не понимаю разницу, — признался андроид.

— Разница в том, — раздражённо заговорил человек, пытаясь понять, зачем он вообще объясняет пластиковой кукле в своей спальне, сидя на кровати, где спит с женой, элементарные вещи, — что её чувства меня волнуют, я хочу прожить с ней всю жизнь, может быть завести ещё одного ребёнка. Тебя я хочу просто выебать. Мне плевать на твои желания, на чувства, даже если они у тебя есть. Мне всё равно понравится тебе это или нет. Я просто хочу тебя и всё.

Андроид опустил голову.

— Это обидно, — тихо произнёс он. — Но допустимо. Я согласен.

— А я — нет, — огрызнулся человек.

Андроид приблизился и поцеловал Аллена в губы, тот не отвечал, но заставить себя оттолкнуть никак не мог. Оливер действовал осторожно и нежно, а потом положил ладони на колени и скользнул дальше к бёдрам.

— Знаешь, как я стал девиантом? — глухим тихим голосом спросил андроид. — Я смотрел на вашу семью и так сильно хотел быть её частью, что в какой-то момент сломался. Джек замечательный ребёнок, — Аллен вздрогнул на имени сына. — Он любит меня, но резко ощущается контраст, между тем когда он со мной, и когда вы с Клэр возвращались. Тогда я сразу становился всего лишь игрушкой. Это слишком заметно и слишком больно. Я завидовал.

Руки андроида скользнули к ремню и стали неспешно расстёгивать. Аллен видел это, но не останавливал, его накрывало странной смесью чувств: похоть, злость, отчаяние, презрение к себе и, совсем неуместная, пробивающаяся через всё чёрное и злое — нежность. Та самая, которая толкнула его когда-то поцеловать этого ненастоящего человека.

— Я так обрадовался, когда ты стал меня выделять. Замечать. Смотреть по особенному. Это заставляло меня чувствовать себя нужным. 

Оливер расстегнул ширинку и сквозь нижнее белье рукой стал гладить чуть опавший член. Аллен резко вдохнул воздух и сжал зубы, возбуждаясь снова.

— Когда ты меня поцеловал, я почувствовал так много разного, но главное, я был счастлив. Ты был так нежен, словно я хрупок и ты боишься мне навредить. Словно ты меня очень ценишь и любишь.

Андроид приспустил бельё.

— Но это неважно, можно и по-другому. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был моим, хотя бы недолго.

И андроид, прижавшись ближе, взял в рот. Аллен тут же с силой вцепился в его волосы, решив сначала оттолкнуть, но рот андроида был влажным и горячим, и человек лишь сильнее подтолкнул его на себя, заставляя заглотить полностью. Андроид не сопротивлялся, подстраивался под скорость направляющей его руки. Его горло было гладким и узковатым, не предназначенным для подобного использования, но дававшим болезненное наслаждение, которое невозможно было сдерживать долго. Аллен резко оторвал от себя андроида и всмотрелся в его лицо, стараясь понять, не навредил ли. Тот покорно отстранился и посмотрел в ответ. По губам испачканным каплями семени бегал скин, переливаясь, и позволяя увидеть пластик под искусственной кожей, глаза были приоткрыты и ресницы делали взгляд томным и расфокусированным, очень пошлым. Рот андроида был призывно приоткрыт. Аллен притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Вдумчиво вылизывая рот, всё ещё удерживая андроида за волосы. Тот же уподобился мягкой глине, отзывался с мягкостью и покорностью.

— Залезай на кровать, — тяжело дыша, хрипло ответил Аллен, стаскивая с себя одежду и бросая на пол.

— У меня нет гениталий, — встревоженно напомнил андроид.

— Пофиг, — отозвался человек, обнажаясь полностью. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько мне сейчас на это наплевать.

Оливер залез на кровать и сел, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

— Трусы стаскивай.

Андроид несколько раз дотронулся до белья, но в итоге так и не снял, и потерянным взглядом уставился на человека.

Аллен вздохнул и положил руку на бедро андроида. После оргазма он слегка успокоился и желания чуть притупились, став не такими дикими, но похоть осталась, андроида всё ещё хотелось, просто уже мягче. Он гладил тело сквозь ткань, скользя пальцами по искусственной коже над резинкой. Андроид следил за действиями человека с любопытством. Тот обвёл тазовую косточку, провёл раскрытой ладонью по животу.

— Совсем как настоящая кожа.

— В этом и есть весь смысл — в полном подобии, — улыбнулся Оливер.

— Что ж, тогда люди неплохо так сами себя подставили, — и Аллен стал стаскивать белье с андроида, тот не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал, смотрел чуть испуганно.

— Действительно кукла, — спокойно произнёс человек, бросая трусы куда-то в угол.

— Я предупреждал, — тихо произнёс андроид.

— А я говорил, что пофиг.

Он толкнул андроида спиной на кровать и навалился сверху.

— Скажи, что хочешь меня.

— Я хочу тебя, — послушно отозвался андроид.

И Аллен снова его поцеловал, он лежал между разведенных ног андроида, тёрся вновь возбудившимся членом о его промежность и целовал. И Оливер отвечал, он зарывался пальцами в волосы человека, удерживая его лицо, пока не спустил одну руку ниже, обхватив член с силой и быстро надрачивая.

В какой-то момент человек откинул руку андроида и отстранился. Он пододвинулся к андроиду вплотную, но остался сидеть на коленях, а потом по очереди забросил ноги Оливера себе на плечо, так что член оказался зажат между бёдрами и толкнулся вперёд. Тяжёлое дыхание и стон переходящий в рык на ухо Оливеру, когда Аллен практически сложил его попалам с силой трясь между сжатых бёдер и кончил. Он, стараясь отдышаться, отполз чуть в сторону и сел, рассматривая андроида, по бёдрам которого волнами то сходил, то возвращался скин.

— Ты как? — спросил Аллен и Оливер повернулся на его голос.

— Нормально, — обыденным тоном сказал андроид. — Люди в сексе сильно отличаются от себя в обычной жизни. Это был странный опыт, но думаю, мне понравилось.

— Грёбанные андроиды, — как-то не зло, а скорее устало произнёс Аллен.

— Хочешь ещё? — Оливер поднялся на локтях и чуть склонил голову к плечу, словно соблазняя. 

— Проваливал бы ты, пока я тебя не сломал, — и Аллен несильно пнул андроида ногой.

Оливер поймал её и, выпрямившись, положил стопу себе на грудь.

— Ломай.

— Я серьёзно, — хмуро отозвался Аллен.

— Я не сомневаюсь. Но знаешь, мне нравится чувство уникальности, когда я в чужих глазах не обычный дроид, а личность, когда ненависть, страсть, да что угодно, направлены именно на меня.

— Дефицит внимания?

— Может быть, но я начинаю думать, что тот вариант исхода событий, где ты меня сломаешь, гораздо лучше всех других. Особенно того, который самый вероятный — ты просто выбросишь меня на улицу, выживать самостоятельно. Не хочу такого.

— Ты новости видел? Выживать ты будешь в компании. А я не буду с тобой даже если всё закончится неожиданно хорошо для твоего нового вида. У меня семья. Я её люблю и на простой перепихон, пусть даже и я сам был его инициатором, не променяю.

— Не боишься, что Клэр узнает? — в глазах андроида мелькнула угроза, но быстро пропала, стоило только Аллену нахмуриться.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сломал тебе шею?

— Не откажусь от такого исхода событий.

Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, но потом Оливер опустил глаза и стал осторожно гладить всё ещё упирающуюся ему в грудь ногу Аллена.

— Мы оба знаем, что она будет неприятно удивлена, но не станет ни уходить, ни забирать ребёнка, если узнает. Да, вы оба будете долго ходить к семейному психологу, может быть даже она лично проконтролирует покупку членского билета в клуб с секс-дроидами, но совершенно точно приложит все усилия, чтобы ваша семья не распалась. Хотя бы потому, что я для неё не личность, а скорее буду чем-то вроде секс-игрушки, которую не хотелось бы видеть, но можно перетерпеть факт её существования.

Они оба замолчали, а потом Оливер заговорил:

— А мы можем ещё раз сделать это? Только по-другому.

— Например? — безразлично отозвался Аллен.

— Так, как ты поцеловал меня тогда, — Оливер всё ещё не поднимал глаз и говорил тихо, обеими руками прижимая ногу Аллена к груди. — Мне было так хорошо. Я чувствовал себя очень ценным. Мне понравилось... Ты можешь сделать так ещё раз?

Человек вздохнул, прислушался к себе, а потом присмотрелся к Оливеру. Тот выглядел очень уязвимым и потерянным. А Аллен чувствовал, как сильно устал, но что удивительно, вполне был готов к ещё одному раунду, неспешному и медленному, наверное как раз к такому, о котором просил андроид.

Про сообщения от жены он вспомнил только глубокой ночью, когда лежал на кровати, утыкаясь носом в шею андроида и чувствуя, что забыл что-то очень важное, а когда вспомнил, мелочно обрадовался тому, что своё молчание всегда можно оправдать работой. Когда он сел на кровати, Оливер поднялся вместе с ним. 

— Лежи, я ненадолго, — отмахнулся Аллен.

Андроид кивнул, а потом тихо произнес:

— Они прилетели и сейчас гуляют по местному парку, у тебя много новых фотографий на телефоне и пара видео.

Аллен тут же обернулся на Оливера.

— Я отвечал им за тебя, они поверили, — спокойно пояснил тот, словно не чувствуя как опасно меняется атмосфера в комнате.

Человек протянул руку и положил её на горло андроида, тот с привычным безразличием прикрыл глаза и чуть задрал челюсть, делая контакт более удобным, не сопротивляясь.

— Убирайся, — Аллен резко отшатнулся в сторону. — Убирайся немедленно.

Оливер вылез из кровати и стал одеваться, во всё то, что дал ему хозяин, и выглядел совсем как человек, даже горящий красным диод несильно менял картину.

Андроид ушёл молча, тихо прикрыв дверь в спальню.

Через пару дней город покрылся баррикадами и центрами утелизации андроидов. Перкинса Аллен знал, не лично, но с делами, что тот вёл был ознакомлен достаточно, чтобы понимать, что восстание провалится и никто из девиантов не уйдёт живым. 

Аллену было искренне жаль, что так получилось. Будь его воля, он предпочёл бы, чтобы этого шествия никогда не было, а он со своей семьёй по-прежнему жил в их доме вместе с Оливером, и плевать на раздиравшую изнутри похоть — её можно было бы пережить, а смерть — нет. 

Он со своим отрядом поднялся на крышу и встретил там Коннора, андроида-детектива из своего первого дела связанного с девиантами.

Аллен приказал ему отложить снайперское ружьё.


	2. Послесловие

Аллен не мог уехать к семье. Он сам не знал, что его так сильно держит в Детройте, но пока всё летело в бездну, он хотел быть здесь. Клэр относилась с пониманием и говорила, что была в курсе за кого выходит замуж, но всё равно будет гораздо больше рада видеть мужа не только по видеосвязи, а и в живую. Перспектива жить в мире с андроидами как с равными её пугала, но она всегда была гибких взглядов и, если надо, в суде была готова порвать горло за честь хоть резиновой уточки, так что этот аспект Клэр не смущал, смущало то, что она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что они вроде как тоже живые и их надо замечать, иначе невежливо. Для неё подобное было примерно, как уделять внимание чайнику, как личности, Клэр пыталась перестроиться, но там где она жила сейчас было слишком мало андроидов, и тренировать свою толерантность было не на ком. Джек при звонках часто вспоминал Оливера и говорил, что скучает, что его самостоятельные попытки учить слова на испанском проваливаются, а с Оливером было интересно. Аллен честно отвечал, что андроид ушёл, и может быть вернётся, а может быть нет. Джек не разделял его оптимизма и очень грустил.

Аллен шёл по улице, когда к нему подошёл очередной АР700, человек уже привык не реагировать на знакомое лицо и отвечать с вежливым безразличием, если к нему обращались, но когда андроид преградил путь, до болезненного привычным движением склонив голову и заглянув в глаза, сердце пропустило удар.

— Привет. Помнишь меня? — заговорил он, коротко и грустно улыбнувшись, и добавил: — Это я — Оливер.

И Аллена накрыло странным чувством облегчения, словно сжатая в груди пружина распрямилась и стало свободнее дышать.

— Привет, Оливер, — поздоровался он с андроидом.

Они помолчали, не зная, что говорить друг другу.

Потом Оливер заговорил: сказал что рад встрече и стал расспрашивать про семью, про дом и то, как теперь живёт человек. Выглядел при этом очень смущённо и как-то неловко пальцами мял рукав худи, того самого, которое получил от бывшего хозяина. Вся одежда на Оливере была той, которую когда-то носил Аллен, и почему-то человеку казалось, что если бы тот желал, то нашёл чем её заменить. Андроид как-то грустно улыбался и делился историями о том, как в первое время после ухода прятался и пытался найти других девиантов. Как боялся всего тогда, и как живёт теперь. 

На его виске больше не было диода.

Его невозможно было отличить от человека.

— Джон, — неожиданно андроид обратился к человеку по имени. — Почему ты всё ещё здесь? Разве тебе не стоило уехать из этого города вместе с другими жителями?

— И сдать его андроидам? — невесело усмехнулся Аллен. — Нет, мне легче остаться здесь, чем потом думать, что я не сделал то, что мог, — он устало потёр глаза и негромко добавил, что сам удивлён, что не смог бросить родной город в такие времена, а с семьёй всё в порядке, и он переписывается с ними почти каждый день и очень скучает. Особенно по Джеку. Но не уверен, что поедет следом, а Клэр вряд ли вернётся обратно. Что чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку, из которой не то чтобы хочет выбраться. Что всё понимает, но никак не может выбрать. Что рад, что семья далеко и ничего этого не видит. Что они точно в безопасности.

А потом посмотрел на Оливера и спросил, не хочет ли тот вернуться обратно, потому что дома слишком пусто и одиноко, потому что Аллен давным давно отвык от такой звенящей, всепоглощающей тишины.

Андроид так долго смотрел на него в ответ, что человек уже успел пожалеть о своей откровенности и начал извиняться, говоря, чтобы Оливер всё забыл, что глупо просить о подобном, после всего, что между ними произошло. Что он просто рад, что у андроида всё хорошо и благодарен за эту встречу. Что, наверное, им следует разойтись опять и каждому идти своим путем, и, по возможности, больше никогда не встречаться.

И он бы ушёл первым, попрощался и двинулся в сторону своего дома, только вот у молчащего андроида неожиданно из глаз потекла вода, прозрачные слёзы, которые тот даже не пытался сморгнуть или стереть рукой. 

Оливер сделал шаг навстречу, вцепился пальцами в одежду Аллена и крепко обнял своего человека.

И заговорил о том, что конечно останется с ним столько, сколько надо. Что только от Аллена зависит, кто с ним будет. Что сам Оливер полюбил его с самого первого дня знакомства, когда даже девиантом ещё не был, и вряд ли когда-нибудь полюбит кого-либо другого. Что если человек позволит, то Оливер бы хотел остаться с ним до самого конца, чтобы для них это не означало.

Аллен выслушал его молча, не перебивая ни словом, ни жестом, а потом обнял Оливера в ответ, жмурясь, зарываясь носом в искусственные волосы и чувствуя, как впервые за последние месяцы обретает твердую почву под ногами и решимость двигаться дальше.


End file.
